Lullabye Goodnight, my Angel
by Lady Timelord
Summary: 10Rose songfic. Please R&R and make me happy!


**Disclaimer:** I sadly, don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.. although owning the Doctor would be nice... ahem ... anyway.. and I don't own Billy Joel or the song Lullabye (Goodnight, my angel) either. But, as I've said before, I do own my ideas :

**Please R&R as reviews make me smile!**

* * *

_**Goodnight, my angel**_

_**Time to close your eyes**_

_**And save these questions for another day**_

_**I think I know what you've been asking me**_

_**I think you know what I've been trying to say**_

The Doctor was thinking about Rose. Not a day went past when he didn't. He remembered how when she was ill, he'd hold her and make her feel better. How he'd carry her into her room and tuck her into bed if she fell asleep in the Captain's chair. She had so many questions about the universe, so many ideas, so much ambition. He remembered Bad Wolf Bay. He remembered leaving her. He remembered. She had told him she loved him that day. The Doctor knew this, but those three words leaving her lips meant the world to both of them, and he hated the fact he never got to say it back. Nothing had been truer than his love for her, and he'd lost her forever.

_**I promised I would never leave you**_

_**And you should always know**_

_**Wherever you may go**_

_**No matter where you are**_

_**I never will be far away**_

Rose was thinking. She often just stopped to think. To remember. That day on the planet where Pterodactyls were flying around between the rocks, against the red orange of the setting sun. She closed her eyes, and imagined she was back there, the Doctor asking her how long she'd stay with him, and her saying forever. She was committed to him. She'd made her decision long ago to stay with him, and go where he went for her whole life. It broke her heart she couldn't. Sometimes, she could feel his hand gripping hers, his smile brightening the room, his arms holding her. She'd told the Doctor she loved him. He knew now, for real, that he'd always be in her heart, always be with her, as she'd always be with him. But only in memory, in thought, in dreams. For she was stuck for an eternity on a world that wasn't hers, apart from him. So close, and yet so far away.

_**Goodnight, my angel**_

_**Now it's time to sleep**_

_**And still so many things I want to say**_

_**Remember all the songs you sang for me**_

_**When we went sailing on an emerald bay**_

_**And like a boat out on the ocean**_

_**I'm rocking you to sleep**_

_**The water's dark and deep**_

_**Inside this ancient heart**_

_**You'll always be a part of me**_

There were so many things the Doctor needed to tell Rose. Their time together was cut short by the Daleks who had once again destroyed the Doctor's life and being. They took Rose from him, they were keeping her from him. He loved her. But he had never got the chance to say it, and never would again. He would never sit there hearing her humming while reading, or singing in the shower in the morning, or even hear her voice again…

They were destined to be together. The Doctor knew this from the moment he grabbed her hand. Their hands fitted together. They belonged together. When they hugged it felt so right, and when they kissed, sparks were almost visible. He knew that the low humming of the TARDIS was comforting to Rose, and helped her sleep, knowing that no matter where they were in the universe she was safe when she was within it's walls, that it would protect her and the Doctor. The Doctor smiled. Rose was the most important person in the Doctor's life, even with her gone, and Martha having taken her spot as companion, but not as friend. He knew that Rose had his hearts and that she would be with him forever, in his heart and mind.

_**Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu **_

_**lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu**_

_**Goodnight, my angel**_

_**Now it's time to dream**_

_**And dream how wonderful your life will be**_

_**Someday your child may cry**_

_**And if you sing this lullabye**_

_**Then in your heart**_

_**There will always be a part of me**_

Rose hated being on this parallel world. Pete's world wasn't hers. It was different. Things weren't right on it, and she didn't want to be here, and in all honesty, shouldn't be there either. She needed to be with the Doctor, in the TARDIS, travelling through Time and Space saving the universe. Being happy. Being with him. She missed him so much. She knew that in the future, in the life she was leading for the Doctor, she would tell her children about him. Tell them about a man, a man who she loved with all her heart, and who changed her life forever, and who would always be a part of her, and a part of them.

_**Someday we'll all be gone**_

_**But lullabyes go on and on...**_

_**They never die**_

_**That's how you**_

_**And I**_

_**Will be**_

The Doctor knew he'd live for years to come. He still had 3 more regenerations before he would die. Rose had promised to spend her life with him, despite knowing he couldn't spend his with her, no matter how much he wanted too. He knew that his love for her would never die, never cease even after his death, and hoped Rose felt the same. They were meant for one another, and nothing would or could stop the love they shared going on forever. Their love for one another would be never changing, never ending, never dying.

* * *

**Please press the button below and review and make me smile.. Thank-ye:**


End file.
